Médusé
by FayVerte
Summary: Série de one-shots. Sur les désirs, sur ces envies qui peuvent animer les hommes et qui les poussent au bord du précipice, là où repose la folie. Yaoi - non-consensuel
1. Chapitre 1 Sidération

Titre : Sidération

Auteur : FayVerte

Rating : M pour violence sur mineur.

Genre : Première fois

Discalmer : Je ne suis qu'une petite fanfiqueuse qui passe dans le coin. Le manga et l'anime ne m'appartiennent pas. Même pas un tout petit peu. Je ne fais qu'user et abuser de ce support.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles et physiques entre deux personnes. De plus, il s'agit d'un rapport non consensuel (pas d'accord entre les deux parties). Et pour en rajouter encore, ce rapport implique un mineur. On parle alors de pédophilie (ce qui est différent de l'homosexualité, quoi qu'en disent certaines personnes). Enfin, pour parachever le tableau, les deux personnages sont liés par le sang. Je prierai donc les jeunes lecteurs, les personnes particulièrement influençables et tutti quanti de ne pas lire ce texte. Après, rien de vous empêche de vous estimer assez mature pour poursuivre la lecture. C'est ça la magie d'internet.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles et physiques entre deux personnes. De plus, il s'agit d'un rapport non consensuel (pas d'accord entre les deux parties). Et pour en rajouter encore, ce rapport implique un mineur. On parle alors de pédophilie (ce qui est différent de l'homosexualité, quoi qu'en disent certaines personnes). Je prierai donc les jeunes lecteurs, les personnes particulièrement influençables et tutti quanti de ne pas lire ce texte. Après, rien de vous empêche de vous estimer assez mature pour poursuivre la lecture. C'est ça la magie d'internet.

Mots : 450

**Sidération**

Lelouch se savait prêt à tout pour le bonheur de sa sœur. Toutes les bassesses, les pires vilénies, il s'y soumettrait avec joie pour qu'elle puisse, un jour, voir le ciel et sourire. Pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse, dans un monde qui le lui permettrait. Pour qu'elle cesse de vivre dans cette ombre qui leur avait été imposée, qu'elle soit belle, qu'elle brille et illumine le monde de son regard qui pourrait voir. Il ne se connaissait aucun précepte à ne pas trahir pour ça. Il n'avait rien qu'il garderait s'il pouvait réaliser son rêve, pas même sa vie.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accédé à l'ordre de Schneizel. Face à son grand frère, celui qu'il avait le plus aimé, il n'avait rien pour se défendre. Pas de force physique contrairement à lui. Pas même une illumination soudaine qui lui permettrait de prendre avantage de la situation, il connaissait son adversaire et toutes les dispositions qu'il avait prise. Aucun pouvoir pour le sortir d'ici, rien. Il n'avait que sa fierté.

Il avait pensé que cela suffirait. Qu'il parviendrait à garder la tête haute, peu importe à quel point il souffrait de ce qu'il subissait. Il avait espéré se relever à chaque fois, encore plus fort. La haine dans des yeux violets qui ne flancheraient pas, accusateurs. Ce n'était que peu comparé au châtiment qu'il méritait. Ce n'était rien. Rien qu'un corps, le sien.

Mais il s'était retrouvé nu sur le lit, sa fierté partant en lambeaux pendant que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous le choc et la souffrance. Pas une once d'agressivité, pas une insulte, juste la sidération. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. Il le ressentait assez pour le savoir. Mais ça n'était pas. Schneizel était son frère, pas n'importe quel roturier. Il était son frère aîné, celui qu'il avait tant admiré, celui qu'il avait estimé longtemps après la guerre. Il était cette personne inatteignable, celui qui le prenait dans ses bras quand il était enfant. Celui qui lui concédait des parties d'échec, assuré de sa victoire par avance. Ce grand frère qui l'avait gardé certaines fois, lui avait fait former ses premières lettres. Et pendant que son corps tremblait, pris de spasmes, abandonnés, il continuait à chercher. Un argument, une justification n'importe quoi. Ses yeux vidés, il restait immobile. Et sa raison se détériorait lentement. Plus de Zéro, plus de Lelouch, juste un garçon un peu trop jeune qui venait de subir la passion d'un adulte. Et qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre.


	2. Chapitre 2 Songe

Titre : Songe

Auteur : FayVerte

Rating : M pour violence sur mineur.

Genre : Autres fois

Discalmer : Je ne suis qu'une petite fanfiqueuse qui passe dans le coin. Le manga et l'anime ne m'appartiennent pas. Même pas un tout petit peu. Je ne fais qu'user et abuser de ce support.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles et physiques entre deux personnes. De plus, il s'agit d'un rapport non consensuel (pas d'accord entre les deux parties). Et pour en rajouter encore, ce rapport implique un mineur. On parle alors de pédophilie (ce qui est différent de l'homosexualité, quoi qu'en disent certaines personnes). Enfin, pour parachever le tableau, les deux personnages sont liés par le sang. Je prierai donc les jeunes lecteurs, les personnes particulièrement influençables et tutti quanti de ne pas lire ce texte. Après, rien de vous empêche de vous estimer assez mature pour poursuivre la lecture. C'est ça la magie d'internet.

Mots : 450

**Songe**

Schneizel se souvenait très bien de leur premier baiser. La bouche sur laquelle il avait posé la sienne possédait un goût de fraise et s'était ouverte aussi grande que les deux yeux, perles violettes, si semblables aux siens. Ils brillaient d'innocence, de curiosité, avec cette immanquable pointe d'intelligence que le garçon ne perdait jamais. Lelouch s'était laissé mener, ses rires étouffés par la langue qui franchissait déjà la fragile barrière de ses dents. Aujourd'hui, la langue rejetait la sienne, la bouche mordait ses lèvres et ne s'ouvrait que quand il forçait ses mâchoires à se séparer. Le goût de l'enfance avait laissé place à celui du sang qui coulait si souvent entre eux.

À ce moment là, Lelouch prenait tout avec des rires. Il accueillait la vie comme un enfant, faite de chutes et de sucreries. Il la savourait pleinement, le rouge aux lèvres et les joues poupines carmines. Il acceptait le bisou de grand volé par son frère après chaque défaite, comme une réassurance, une promesse et une blague. D'abord boudeur, il cédait avec joie sous les chatouilles qui lui étaient faites, les doigts ne se glissant qu'un peu sous ses vêtements, ne s'attardant que légèrement pour cueillir à la source cette odeur d'enfance enivrante que le garçon émettait. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui adressait plus que des répliques cinglantes. Il l'assassinait de ses mots, faible défense qu'il tenait à conserver. Son visage ne décolérait pas, mêlant l'imagine du plaisir à celle de la haine. Son regard accusateur ne flanchait pas, le condamnant à mort à chaque battement de cils.

Il se souvenait de la main qu'il avait prise dans la sienne, minuscule et tellement fine. A peine plus qu'un brin d'herbe comparé à ses longs doigts, serres implacables ne relâchant jamais leurs prises sur ses désirs. Il l'avait tenue, pas assez pour que ce contact soit douloureux. Les petits ongles arrondis n'avaient pas même entaillé sa peau. Lelouch lui avait prit la main et l'avait frottée contre sa joue, appréciant sa douceur comme lui-même savourait le toucher de cette peau qui l'attirait tant, source de tellement de désirs qu'il contenait à peine. Aujourd'hui, ses ongles devenus griffes entaillaient son dos, se plantaient dans sa chair pour le faire souffrir, vague vengeance qu'il n'abandonnait pas. Il le repoussait le reste du temps, au loin, évitant tous les contacts qu'il entreprenait pour le plaisir de le voir s'énerver, s'emporter.

Schneizel reposa son verre, toujours songeur. Il avait beau chercher, réfléchir, calculer, il ne parvenait pas à savoir lequel de ces deux Lelouch il préférait.


	3. Chapitre 3 Haine

Titre : Haine

Auteur : FayVerte

Rating : M pour violence implicite.

Genre : Aucune fois

Discalmer : Je ne suis qu'une petite fanfiqueuse qui passe dans le coin. Le manga et l'anime ne m'appartiennent pas. Même pas un tout petit peu. Je ne fais qu'user et abuser de ce support.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles et physiques entre deux personnes. De plus, il s'agit d'un rapport non consensuel (pas d'accord entre les deux parties). Je prierai donc les jeunes lecteurs, les personnes particulièrement influençables et tutti quanti de ne pas lire ce texte. Après, rien de vous empêche de vous estimer assez mature pour poursuivre la lecture. C'est ça la magie d'internet.

Mots : 450

**Haine**

Suzaku haïssait Lelouch.

Il haïssait cette bouche, si tentatrice qui avait toujours proféré les plus cruelles paroles qui ne lui aient jamais été adressées. Les gémissements qu'elle émettait parfois réveillaient en lui un désir incontrôlable qu'il niait avec autant de violence qu'il en pouvait posséder. Parfois menteuse, parfois séductrice, elle n'avait de cesse de le mener exactement où l'autre désirait le voir, sans tenir compte de ses sentiments, en le moquant complètement en tant qu'être humain doté de sentiments. Rien qu'un pion, tantôt fou tantôt cavalier qui glissait d'une case à une autre.

Il haïssait ses yeux. Ils avaient cette couleur unique qu'on ne retrouvait pas même dans le reste de la grande famille à laquelle il appartenait. Ils avaient cet éclat d'intelligence qui lui rappelait sans cesse que lui n'était que les muscles, toujours en dessous. Ils exprimaient des émotions contrôlées, celles qui le poussaient à agir pour y mettre de la joie, celles qui le poussaient à faire les pires bêtises pour le sortir de son ennui. Et il était prêt à tout pour être vu par eux, pour ne pas être simplement traversé par les éclats violets mais regardé.

Il haïssait ce corps qui semblait fait pour être soumis, réveillant en lui des pulsions animales et appelant à la violence. Il voulait le voir se tordre, le voir épuisé par l'effort, abandonné. L'imaginait aux prises de multiples hommes l'abusant, le prince déchu incapable de les en empêcher. Il s'imaginer homme parmi eux, utilisant la chair pour son plaisir. Dénué de toute force physique, dénudé au regard des autres, il l'imaginait incapable de résister au désir qui l'envahirait et s'offrant à celui qui pourrait le soulager.

Il le haïssait. Il voulait le voir peiné, blessé, frappé, torturé, tué, détruit. Il voulait marcher sur les débris d'argile de ses masques, tous, et mettre à nu le mal qui l'habitait. Révéler le vice, dévoiler sa débauche, montrer sa froideur réelle et le voir blessé quand tous détourneraient les yeux de lui, écœurés par ce qu'ils découvriraient.

Oui, Suzaku haïssait Lelouch. C'était tellement plus simple que de se confronter à sa propre faute, faire face à ses propres péchés. Et comme souvent, il rêva de cet endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Où avec Euphemia, ils raient ensemble, vivants et amoureux. Et soudainement, le rire enfantin venait de plus loin et c'était celui de Nunnally qui se rapprochait en courant, les yeux ouverts sur la vie. Et au bord du lac, le corps assit à ses côtés qui se reflétait dans l'eau était-

Note de fin d'auteur : Je ne suis pas folle vous savez. Les adolescents peuvent avoir une telle violence dans leurs désirs. Le plus souvent provoquée par le manque de recul que possède au contraire l'adulte. Mais ceci n'est qu'une vague interprétation que je me suis permise ici. Parce que Suzaku se refuse tellement de chose que celle-ci se devait d'y figurer.

Vous remarquerez que 450x3 = 1350. Ce qui n'apporte absolument rien à l'histoire et est complètement dénué d'intérêt. En revanche, 1 (3+5+0) = 18. Allez, je retourne à Reborn!.

Merci aux personnes ayant lu ces histoires et mes blablatages. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, je le lierai avec beaucoup d'attention et y répondrai si vous me laissez de quoi le faire.


End file.
